


Red

by Sweetie_T



Series: Fairy Tales Revisited [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: A grisly spin on an old tale





	Red

He entered the house slowly, apprehensive when he sprung none of his mentor’s usual traps for deterring intruders.

Everything seemed untouched. The fire consumed its last bit of kindling, desperate and starving. The ranger stoked the flames and gave them some new fat logs to gnaw.

The darkness receded and he saw the blood. The trail leading back to the only other room in the rustic cabin. His mentor’s chambers.

The ranger readied his knife and crept slowly, nimbly avoiding the creaks of the floor boards with practiced ease.

The door was open a sliver and he poked at it with his boot, the hinges whining just a bit in protest.

 

His first thought was how strange that her naked skin was red as blood. Even her hair was dripping scarlet.

His second thought was that her eyes were enormous, luminous, golden. And fixed on his face.

And his last thought before succumbing to her speed and ferocity was,

“My, what big fangs she has...”


End file.
